The 4th Journal
by GravityFalls596
Summary: 20 years in the future, Dipper's twin children, Rebecca & Finn, find the 4th journal which Dipper wrote based on the one he used to own. Gideon threatens to attack and steal the journal. Rebecca has a choice; fight him with not even a scratch left on her, let Gideon steal the journal, and put everyone in danger. Or she will put herself in danger, saving everything.
1. 4

I am Rebecca Mabel Pines. I have a twin brother named Finn. I have long brown hair with 2 small braids in the front, brown eyes, and a white and blue trucker hat with a pine tree on it, an orange shirt, dark blue vest, cyan skirt, white socks, and black loafers. My brother has messy brown hair, the same hat as me, brown eyes, a red shirt, jeans, and sneakers. We are the 7 year old children of legendary mystery hunter, Dipper Pines. My mom is Candy Chiu-Pines, but she moved to California a few days after we were born. Finn and I live at the Mystery Shack, which my dad now owns. He shows everyone in Gravity Falls the mysterious things he finds. We work here with 2 other employees who have been here ever since Dipper and my aunt Mabel (she lives in California also) went to Gravity Falls at the age of 12, Wendy & Soos. Wendy is 35 and Soos is in his 40s. Usually every day here is weird. Today was no exception. It started when we woke up this morning. Like usual, Daddy fixed Finn and I breakfast. When we ran downstairs from the attic (our bedroom, which Daddy and Aunt Mabel used to live in), we talked to Daddy for a long time. Finn started the conversation by asking Daddy and pointing at a ring on his finger. "Dad, what does it say on that ring?" Daddy smiled and responded, "It says 'Awkward sibling hug.' It's a matching ring that your aunt and I both have. We used to awkward sibling hug each other all the time as kids." We couldn't help but think that was adorable. I changed the topic. "Daddy, why is the town so weird?" Finn groaned and said in exasperation, "Here we go again. Always going on about how weird Gravity Falls is. Come on Rebecca, just deal with it. There is nothing wrong about Gravity Falls. Everything here is fake, right, Dad?" Daddy said it was all real. I knew it all along. After breakfast, I went into the woods to dig for stuff Finn accidentally dug into the ground. My brother is so silly. Daddy says he inherited it from Auntie Mabel. I happened to come across a journal instead of Finn's kite from when he was 5. It had a yellow hand with six fingers with a 4 drawn on it. On the first page, it said the author was Dipper Pines. I nearly fainted when I saw Daddy's name. On the next page, it said 'You know me, famous mystery hunter, Dipper Pines. I am writing this journal because I hope my not yet born children find this and follow in my footsteps. This journal is full of experiences I had with my twin sister Mabel when we were 12.' On another page, Daddy described how he and Aunt Mabel defeated hundreds of gnomes that wanted to marry Mabel. After I finished the page, Finn snuck up on me and screamed,  
"What you reading, sis? Some kind of nerd thing?" I showed him the journal. "This journal was written by Daddy about the secrets of Gravity Falls. Like when a jerky kid named Gideon claimed to be physic. I told you I wasn't being paranoid." I told him. He couldn't help but gasp.


	2. Dipper Finds Out

Then he asked if Daddy actually wrote it. I told him everything I could. "I knew I wasn't being paranoid! I think we should show this to Daddy." I concluded. Eventually, we found Dad inside. He seemed suspicious. "Kids, what on Earth were you outside for? We have tourists coming in 10 minutes!" Daddy asked us. Finn left the answering to me, like always. "Dad, I can explain. We were looking for Finn's old kite and yo-yo. He said he accidentally buried them when he was five. While we were digging, we found a journal. You happened to write it before we were born. I had to read a couple of pages out of it. By the way, Gideon was a jerk! Is he still in jail?" I explained. Daddy look intrigued. "1, check the closet, Finn. 2, awesome! And 3, yes he is in jail still, he was arrested for life." he explained. Finn ran upstairs to our room for searching. Like always, Dad said, "Clean up the Shack! We still have 5 more minutes." Ugh. Dad always lets me do the chores. Like when Wendy slacks off, I have to do her job! But anyways, I cleaned. Because in this house, you either listen to Dad, or you'll wish you never broke a rule in your life.


	3. Gideon Returns

**A/N: You can ask Rebecca & Finn questions. I'll put them in the Author's Notes.**

**Rebecca: To PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP, Daddy actually will put us in the Gremoloblin's cage. Ask Finn. He accidentally broke Daddy's picture of him and Mabel as kids, and suffered that punishment. (Just to name only one time that happened) But Finn here is the rulebreaker.**

**Finn: I've had concussions at least 63 times in my life because of that Gremoloblin... *groans* And Rebecca never gets in trouble! **

**Rebecca: Just get to the story before Finn has a tantrum! When he does, he gets violent.**

**So, here we go.**

* * *

Daddy has given me chores since before I could use my hands. Soos said it's because that my great-great uncle Stan gave every chore to him. But how does that give Daddy the right to do it to me? Anyways, the day got weirder when the tourists came. Daddy was showing the tourists the Gremoloblin. For once, Finn wasn't in the cage. He's an ultimate rule-breaker and slacker, and could give Wendy a run for her money. The tourists just got done learning about the Gremoloblin when Wendy ran in and told everyone to flee. She said that Sandra Jimenez annouced that Gideon somehow broke out of prison. I thought she was pranking us, which is one of her favorite things to do. But she said she wasn't joking. After the announcement, I saw a guy with weird white hair, a cyan shirt, a white tie, and cyan pants. He was barely 3 feet tall. That was exactly how Daddy said Gideon looked like when he was 9. He was supposed to be 29, but hardly looked like he aged. I muttered to myself, "This is The Prisoner of Azkaban in real life, isn't it." Then Gideon ran to me and took off my hat. "Watch it! I have my father's birthmark on my forehead, and there's no way anyone's seeing that!" Gideon only smiled, looking like he was amused by my complaints. "So... you're the daughter of Dipper Pines. I heard that he had twins a few years ago. Never thought I'd meet them. Anyways, does your Aunt Mabel still live in Gravity Falls?" he asked, putting on the fakest smile ever. I couldn't handle it. I don't really get mad much, but I wanted to attack him really badly. If I said what I wanted to do to him, Daddy would put me in the Gremoloblin's cage for being too gore. "Look, Lil' Idiot, I would never in my life tell you anything I know about Mabel. Mess with my dad, my brother, or anyone in the town, and you'd wish Azkaban were real and would want to lock yourself in there for life, crying for your mother." I snapped. Gideon still pretended to be as innocent as Finn makes subsitutes at school think he is. "My, my. I've never met anyone with such a temper." he replied in his Southern accent. I instantly got madder. I jumped up, kicked Gideon in the face twice, flipped him to the ground, and jumped up and down on his back, almost breaking his spine.


	4. Rebecca's Choice

**A/N: If I post more than once in a day, I'm just full of ideas and don't want to wait till the next day to write. Apparently today is one of those days. *sarcasm* I'm SO patient.**

* * *

A few hours later, Gideon told me that I have a choice. I could either turn out perfectly safe, letting Gideon steal the journal (and finding Mabel, who was outside Oregon, thank goodness), and putting my family and all of Gravity Falls in danger. My second option was end up waking up in a hospital, seeing the journal, and everyone else safe. I know what option I'm going with. Finn actually did find his kite and yo-yo, by the way. Today we were both talking about my problem. "I wish this whole problem would go away. Gideon's a big jerk, and he stole my ice cream and said 'Deal with it.'" Finn wailed. (He's very sensitive. Daddy says he inherited it from Mom.) I patted him on the back and told him it was going to be alright. He disagreed. Finn really loves ice cream, so when someone steals his ice cream, he bawls loudly. Once when we were 4, we got the same kind of ice cream from the grocery store. He said I ate out of his bowl when we first ate some. Turns out I did, but didn't know. Anyways, I told him, "I have it way worse, brother. It's either I risk my life, or the journal. Dad said we'd really need it someday, and I think that day is near." He believed me then.


	5. The Decision

**A/N: Sorry. Just had some writer's block. **

**GravityFallsChick: Well, I don't really know how to divide paragraphs that good, but I will make sure I have longer chapters.**

**Wow, this story got more reviews than I expected. **

* * *

I decided that I'd risk myself. I don't care about my fate as long as my brother and dad (and don't forget Wendy & Soos) are perfectly safe. Actually, I don't really care about anything as long as they're alright. Anyways, today I walked up to Gideon and didn't make a move. It was a risk, but it was worth all the pain. Sometimes you have to do horrible stuff just to do what is right. Gideon (who was a huge pain in the neck and still is) ended up paralyzing me and I had a horrible concussion.  
Okay, it's a few days after the whole Gideon thing. I actually ended up in the hospital. My concussion was so horrible I went into a coma the day after he fought me. All I remember is waking up, and I wasn't in the attic back at the Shack. I realized I was in a hospital bed. When I awoke, the first thing that happened was my brother screaming and sitting in front of me. "Guys, she's awake! She is literally awake!" Finn cried. Right that second, I saw Daddy, Wendy, & Soos come on. Daddy told me, "Becca, I got two guests to come see you." Then two women Daddy's age made a bee line to me. One of them had brown waist-length hair, brown eyes, a beautiful smile, a pink sweater with a shooting star on it, a pink headband, a pink skirt, plain white socks, and black loafers. The other had black waist length hair, hazel contacts, a green and black striped shirt, a purple skirt, plain white socks, and black loafers. Guess who they were? Why, I was actually looking at Aunt Mabel and my mom!  
"Dipper here thought you'd want to wake up to see the two people you've wanted to see most. And I'm still a millimeter taller than him. Don't get me wrong, I don't think _little_ of him!" Mabel said. Daddy glared at her. She used to make fun of him and call him "Little Dipper". Ha, that's a constellation! Then Mommy said she couldn't miss a chance to see me and Finn. Also, Mom said that on our birthday (which is a week from now), her and Mabel were moving back to Gravity Falls!  
I had to ask Finn how I ended up here. He said, "Gideon got you bad. You ended up unconsious, and later was in a coma. I begged to stay here to see if you'd ever wake up. Both Dad and the doctor said no, but I did it anyway. Nothing could keep me apart from you. I couldn't leave you unattended." That was the nicest thing to ever come out of my brother's mouth. "Awkard sibling hug?" I asked him. "Awkward sibling hug." Then we awkward sibling hugged and he handed me the journal. In a page that was empty, I wrote 'Today I realized that it's okay to make risky decisions. And my brother taught me that no matter what I go through, he'll always support me. Having a twin brother is the greatest thing ever, no matter how much he'll annoy me.'


	6. The Twins' Birthday

A/N: I just felt like something was missing.

dippymabes5608- I thought of making this complete, but I decided to continue. Just for you.

* * *

It was finally December 9. Me & Finn's birthday. This morning, we woke up to Aunt Mabel fixing us cereal. She asked us if we liked milk in our cereal. Finn jumped up and down while screaming, "YES! I LOVE MILK IN CEREAL!" Daddy & I rolled our eyes. "You can see Mabel's DNA in him." Daddy said. Then Mabel gave us our bowls of Lucky Charms. While eating, I just had an urge to read the journal. I turned to the page on an all-knowing mailbox. It said, 'When I was filming my famous Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained webisodes, one of the videos was about an all-knowing mailbox. It had no address. Soos & I sent a letter. It just rumbled then a letter came out. We were going to ask who wrote the journal I had as a boy, when Mabel showed up. She tried sending our mom a video of her SHOVING GUMMY WORMS UP HER NOSE! Lesson learned: Don't mess around when dealing with the unknown.' I shook my head sympathetically. Finn usually messes up stuff like that. After I got done reading, Daddy announced, "Kids, today you can go anywhere you want to in Gravity Falls. Even to Lazy Susan's for a free meal. But we'll all come with you. So, where to first?" I looked at Finn, we communicated through eye contact. "Hm... Let's see Gideon in Azkaban." (They put him back in prison, which I call Azkaban, because I'm a huge Potterhead) "Just so we can stick our tongues out at him." I told Daddy. Aunt Mabel smiled at me. "I still hate Gideon to this day." she told me, looking really happy at the fact that I couldn't stand Gideon.  
We reached Azkaban (The Prisoner of Azkaban was too good, okay?) soon. The Police officers let us in, pretending not to notice us. Everyone in town is on good terms with us. We knew what cell Gideon was in. It was #394. (I can imagine Snape saying, "Please go to cell number 394.") On the walk to the cell, Finn & Mabel told jokes. Who knew Mabel would be hilarious? We saw Gideon after 5 minutes of jokes and suppressed laughter. He looked shocked when he saw Mom & Mabel. "My, my. Candy & Mabel Pines. Change your feelings after 20 years, marshmella?"" Gideon said in that Southern drawl. Mabel crossed her arms. "No. Not even close. Do they still call you Lil Gideon, by the way? You still look like that annoying little 9 year old!" she taunted. After that, we all just stuck out tongues out and chanted, "Nyah-Nyah-Nyah-Nyah!" Then Mabel, Daddy, Mommy, & Gideon had a long conversation about the time Gideon forced Mabel to date her 20 years ago.  
When we left, we all went back to the Shack. Daddy was throwing Finn & I a birthday party. It was small, though. Finn didn't want the whole town to be there. In front of us was a cookie cake with pink and green frosting (also two huge 8 shaped candles), and some presents. We blew out our candles and opened our presents. My presents from Mom were all the Harry Potter books and movies. Finn got some of those rom-com movies that Mom & Mabel watch. For some reason he likes those. Blech. I don't see what's good about a movie if it's not Harry Potter. Come on, it teaches life lessons and involves an awesome sport (I really want to play Qudditch) and lots of things I'm not mentioning. Our presents from Mabel were sweaters she knitted. She knits and wears the best sweaters. I got a gray one with a wand on it, and it said "It's LeviOHsa, not LevioSAR." That's literally the funniest Hermione quote ever. And I got another sweater, too. It was purple and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." On the back, it said, "Mischief managed." I usually wear an outfit not different from my dad's, but it was going to be a while since I'd take those off. Finn got a replica of Mabel's shooting star sweater. And Daddy got us both a 3DS XL (I got a blue, he got red) with some games.


End file.
